Pre-Hogwarts
by Black Night
Summary: Completly unrelated stories- no plot in any of them... I strongly recomend that you read this. PLEASE, PLEASE READ THIS!!!
1. Dreams

Disclaimer- the story is mine- although the characters are not (for all the idiots out there, they belong to JKR)  
  
  
  
Harry Potter stood still as the school bus came closer. A big yellow monster that was going to swallow him up and spit him out. It was his first day of third grade. Harry wasn't exactly nervous, but there was a small flutter in his stomach when he thought of all those unfriendly people….  
  
"Heads up!" Harry immediately ducked as a small rock made it's way towards his head. The rock missed him narrowly and instead hit the side of the bus that had come to a stop next to the curb.  
  
Harry glared at his cousin Dudley as he picked up the pathetic bag his Aunt Petunia had gotten at a thrift shop for him two years ago. He climbed onto the bus and sat down silently in an empty seat near the front. The seat next to him remained empty through out the whole ride.  
  
When he got off the bus, he followed Dudley towards the third- forth grade section of the school. Once in his classroom, the teacher asked all the kids to sit in a circle and introduce themselves and tell one special thing about them. The first child, a girl with blonde pigtails introduced herself as Lizzie, and the line continued down all the way to where Harry sat at the end. He stared at the ground and muttered his name rather quietly and silently pointed to his lightning-bolt shaped scar.  
  
The teacher, (who had been somewhat shaken when Dudley had burped loudly at his turn) didn't seem to happy when Harry didn't say his name very loudly. And even though she was sitting right next to him she still made him repeat his name.  
  
After she was satisfied with all the names she had them play a few games. And right before that infernal first day was over, she asked them to do a small piece of homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"-and for tomorrow, I would like you all to draw a picture of you and your parents, brothers and sisters-" Harry scrambled to his feet- amazingly fast- and made a beeline for the tiny bathroom just outside of the door.  
  
He could hear the teacher call out to him, and he also heard Dudley say, "it's because he doesn't have a family-" in a rather singsongish voice.  
  
Harry remained in the bathroom for several minutes trying to slow his breathing and calm down a bit. 'She didn't mean it - she didn't know' he kept telling himself.  
  
Finally, Harry emerged from the bathroom and immediately the teacher walked towards him. Harry pushed his glasses back us his nose and stared very hard at the ground.  
  
At least she has the right of mind to look bad of what she said Harry thought to himself. The teacher was now kneeling down in front of him and looking deep into his eyes as though hoping that Dudley were lying.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly, "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings," Harry shrugged off her apology; he didn't want to hear it. "Why don't you draw a picture of what you remember…" she asked him. Harry nodded mutely.  
  
The bus ride back to the Dursly's was uneventful; as yet again the seat next to Harry remained empty. Just as well he thought to himself, at least they're not looking at my scar strangely. He had been amazed that nobody had asked him about it- a bolt of lightning across his forehead. Most people on the street would stop and stare at it as Harry walked by.  
  
The bus came to his stop and Harry gladly got off the bus, which almost immediately lurched back into motion. He cast a look around him and realized that Dudley was scooping up more rocks from the ground, no doubt to throw at Harry.  
  
Harry threw caution into the wind and sprinted down Privet drive and burst in the door of number four. Surprisingly, Dudley appeared right behind him. Aunt Petunia looked up and smiled at Dudley.  
  
"Dudders!" she practically shouted, completely ignoring Harry. "How was my baby's first day of school?"  
  
Dudley grinned maliciously at Harry, "it was kinda boring till' Harry ran away from the classroom when the teacher asked us to draw a picture." He told her. Aunt Petunia rounded on Harry with an angry glint in her eyes. She grabbed him roughly by the collar of Dudley's old tee shirt and dragged him into the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
And there he stayed. He didn't cry, he didn't whine. He just lay on his cot and tried to remember what his mother had been like, did she read him a story at night, or sing him a lullaby?  
  
What did he remember? Nothing, that was the problem, he couldn't remember a thing. Quietly he lay there and stared up at the ceiling. Then he slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
*******  
  
"James!" A sharp voice caused a man holding a small baby to look up. The messy hair on the baby boy in his arms only matched his own untidy black hair. "James," the voice repeated, "why can't you just let Harry get some sleep?"  
  
"Lily," the man practically whined at his wife, "Harry doesn't need any more sleep, he's been laying there with his eyes wide open for at least *three* seconds! Besides, Sirius, Remus and Peter are coming over soon, we were going to watch Harry while you went shopping."  
  
She laughed, "just don't let Sirius take him for another broom ride," she kidded.  
  
"I only did that once," said a new voice. A man with black hair and twinkling black eyes had just walked into the room. He clapped James on the back and looked down into Harry's eyes. His nose twitched, "by the way," he added, "I think your bundle of joy, has a bundle of-"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What?" Sirius looked up and grinned rather apologetically. Lily impatiently took Harry from her husbands' arms, and started to replace his soiled diaper.  
  
When she returned two more people had entered the room, a man with graying brown hair and lively blue eyes, and a small plump man with blonde hair, and watery blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, what is that disgusting smell…" the short man had just twitched his rather pointed nose in disgust.  
  
"Remus! Peter! Glad you could make it, we were just going to take Harry here up for a broom ride…"  
  
"Sirius…" the man with graying hair had the merest trace of a growl when he spoke in a sharp voice, then his face took on a knowing look, "we were going to do that when Lily went shopping-"  
  
"Remus!" Lily's voice cracked with laughter.  
  
Remus held up his hands in mock surrender, and back away from Lily who was advancing towards him, wand in hand. Suddenly, a tiny squeak followed by a gurgle of laughter sounded from where James was, again holding Harry.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear," he told his wife, who was having trouble standing up because she was laughing so hard. She leaned against a table piled with baby toys and laughed harder.  
  
************  
  
Harry suddenly woke up with a start- what was that? 'Was that a dream' he wondered, 'were those my parents?' he quietly got off his hard cot and moved over to where he had dropped his backpack, and pulled out a set of broken crayons.  
  
And before he could forget his dream, he quickly drew a picture of what he had seen. His mother- his father- the man with black hair, the other men, who had they been? He pondered over the picture he had completed and was amazed to see that he didn't put his special trademark on himself- the lightning scar.  
  
Harry started to draw more pictures and when he had finished he looked over them and gasped at one in particular- the one with his mother advancing on the man with his hands in the air… what was that in her hand? Why was his mother threatening someone with a stick?  
  
The next day at school, Harry gave one of the pictures of his parents to the teacher and she just stared at it. Then she nodded curtly and put it on top of the pile she was holding.  
  
And on the bus ride home a little boy with flaming red hair sat next to him on the bus, followed by a little girl with bushy brown hair who was missing her front teeth. 


	2. Questions

What is that you say? You what to know if I own Harry Potter? (Fall's off chair laughing) oh, you weren't kidding…  
  
A/N. Hey, people wanted me to continue with Dreams, so- I decided to do a kind of series… this really doesn't have anything to do with the other story, but is still about a younger Harry. Hope you like it!  
  
WARNING! Major angst.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
What do you do with a Question?  
  
  
  
"Don't ask questions!" That was the first thing Harry's uncle Vernon had ever told him, and told him- then, he started yelling it.  
  
The first time Harry had asked a question, he was four, and it was a simple, "How did I get my scar?" His uncle had turned an interesting shade of white, which had quickly turned red.  
  
"In the car crash where your parents died, and DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Uncle Vernon then shut Harry in the cupboard. Harry hated it in there. But he knew better then to complain.  
  
Harry sat down in a corner and hugged his knees close to him. Curled up in a little ball, he could pretend that nothing bad was happening to him. He could pretend that he was playing hide and seek with his dad. Or that he was trying to avoid chores set by his mum. A single tear slipped down his face, and Harry wiped it away quickly, it wouldn't do to let Dudley see him crying.  
  
"It's not fair," Harry whispered to himself, "why do I have to be the one without parents? Why do I have to live with people who hate me? Why can't I have any friends?" Harry's questions turned more bitter, and more tears streaked down his face. Still crying, Harry slipped into a light sleep.  
  
The next day, Dudley went to the park. Harry was told to go with him. When he asked "why?" he was giving a smack, and kicked out of the house. So, a gloomy Harry followed Dudley down the street to the park. Once there, he went over to the teeter-totter, and sat on one of the ends.  
  
But he was quickly pushed off by Dudley, "A teeter-totter is for two people," the fat little boy spat, "you can't play here!"  
  
So Harry got up off the ground and walked over to the swings. But again, he was pushed off of that too, "you need a friend to play on the swings, too," Dudley said, grinning maliciously, "and, you don't have any." He said it like it was a well-known fact.  
  
By this point, Harry was starting to get angry, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" he said.  
  
Dudley smirked at him, and said in a tone that matched him parents, "Don't ask questions."  
  
"Fine," Harry shouted, loosing his temper, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" and to his amazement, he was left alone. Harry shrugged off his amazement, and sat down on a swing. Slowly pushing him self back and forth. Then higher, and higher- his hair blowing out behind him.  
  
A few minutes later, a little girl sat down next to him. She had short blonde hair, and pretty gray eyes, and was wearing a green shirt, and shorts.  
  
"Hi," she greeted him, looking Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, stopping his swinging, and looking at the girl curiously, "What's your name?" he asked then he bit his lip and glanced down at the ground.  
  
"Draky," the girl said, not noticing when he bit his lip, "what's yours?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "it doesn't matter who I am." He told the girl, "I'm just an orphan that nobody loves."  
  
Draky frowned at that, "why are you an orphan?" she asked.  
  
"My parents died," Harry told her, "I really don't want to talk about it- cause I have to live with my horrible relatives."  
  
"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry…" she didn't seem to know what to say, so she asked him another question, "who was that boy you were talking to before? I don't like him, he made fun of me."  
  
"That was my cousin, Dudley," Harry told her, "I'm really sorry he pushed you, usually he pushes me…." Again there was a silence, and Harry started to swing again. Draky just watched him, going higher and higher.  
  
Harry had an insane grin on his face; soon, he could see the whole playground. There was Dudley over there, picking on a little boy with red hair. There were people walking on the little paths. There were families having picnics, and mothers scolding kids.  
  
As he swooped down, he shouted out, "what do you think would happen if I jumped?"  
  
Draky looked nervous, "don't jump." She called to him as he swooped back down, "you might hurt your self."  
  
Harry laughed off her warning, "I know that-" he yelled back to her, "that's the whole point." Draky didn't look very happy with that last remark.  
  
"But if you jump," she whispered, "then I won't have a friend anymore." Harry didn't hear this; he was too busy trying to get higher. Suddenly with an insane laugh, he flung himself from the swing. And to his and Draky's amazement, he didn't fall according to the laws of gravity. He drifted downward like a feather, slowly touching down to the ground.  
  
"Hmp," Harry sulked, "that's what you get for being underfed for your entire life."  
  
"Why did you want to get hurt?" Draky finally asked, but Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Why is it," he muttered to himself, "that I'm the only one here who isn't loved," he turned to Draky, "I mean, I have no family, or friends. I'm not even allowed to ask questions!" A tear slid down his face, and he stared at the ground.  
  
"Then what do you do with your questions?" Draky finally asked.  
  
Harry looked up and grinned, "I ask them anyway- I figure that one of these days, they've got to answer, right?"  
  
"How long have you been asking?"  
  
"Not too long, but I'm going to get my answers- you mark my words." Harry suddenly frowned, "why is my Uncle here?" he muttered staring into the distance.  
  
Draky followed his gaze, there was a large man staring over at them, "You boy!" the man shouted harshly, "it's time for dinner." The man turned away and called to the fat little blonde boy, "Come on, Dudley- time to go home."  
  
Dudley stopped pushing the red-haired boy, and waddled as fast as he could to his father.  
  
"Shouldn't you go?" Draky asked finally  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't really want to go back there…" he spun around in a little circle, then stopped suddenly, "why was Dudley making fun of you?" he asked. But he never got his answer because at that moment, Uncle Vernon yelled for him again, "Harry, get over here NOW!"  
  
Harry made a face and started to walk away, "bye," he called.  
  
Draky watched him walk away, "he said that I look like a girl…"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N. So, what did you think? I'm not really sure but I guess it's okay. Tell me what you think (see the review button, it's right down there…) And if you wanted to know, the red-haired kid that Dudley was picking on was Ron, or one of the Weasleys. And Draky was Draco Malfoy.  
  
You knew that I'd slip him in here… *evil wink*  
  
This is evilbunny signing off, until next time anyway…  
  
READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! 


	3. Author Note

ATTENTION TO ANYBODY READING THIS!!!  
  
  
  
I AM DESPRATLY TRYING TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY- BUT THERE IS ONE SMALL PROBLEM. I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTION.  
  
I am willing to write almost anything, about any Harry Potter character, as long as they are less then ten years old when the story takes place. My e- mail is evilbunny102@yahoo.com. If you would like me to write something (which, by the way- will be dedicated to whoever gives me the idea.), please write me, and tell me your idea. All you have to write, is a small plot idea. what character the story should be about- and how old the character is.  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Your somewhat faithful author. the very evil bunny 


End file.
